Sex for Breakfast?
by Dakota Candice
Summary: Dua bulan cukup lama untuk seorang Oh Sehun tidak memiliki sarapan diatas ranjang./ "Aku tidak mau orang lain menganggapku memanfaatkanmu, mengira bahwa kau hanya objek seksualku, atau mereka menanyakan pertanyaan menjijikan tentangku padamu hingga kau muak tentang itu."/ Or it's just his imagination? / HUNHAN fic, genderswitch.


HunHan Fanfiction

Main Cast : Oh Sehun, Lu Han

Warning: GS, adult content, typos.

Terinspirasi ketika mendengarkan lagu _Sex for Breakfast by Life of Dillon (_ Y'all should listening that song! )

.

.

.

 _I ordered sex for breakfast_

 _Texting all my exes_

 _On some kanye west shit_

 _Good morning…_

 _I don't worry bout tomorrow_

 _Still drinking from the bottle_

 _I know my time is borrowed_

 _I spend it all right now_

 _I don't have a lot of feelings_

 _I ain't living for the weekend_

 _No ain't waiting for the evening_

 _I want it all right now_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sex for Breakfast**

 **.**

 **.**

Pemuda tinggi itu menyingkirkan selimut yang menutupi keseluruhan tubuhnya. Dia duduk di sisi kasur dan mengernyit ketika menghadap kearah jendela, nampaknya pagi ini matahari bersinar dengan penuh semangat.

Mulutnya mengecap beberapa kali dan matanya masih terpejam, dia masih benar-benar mengantuk tapi perutnya yang bergejolak cukup menganggu. Tangan sebelah kanannya ia gunakan untuk menggosok mata, berharap rasa kantuk memudar ketika ia melakukan itu.

Sial, ini masih pagi dan kenapa perutnya semakin sakit menjadi-jadi? Sehun menggeram, memegangi perutnya dengan tangan lalu berlari ke kamar mandi. Hanya dengan celana tidur panjang tanpa pakaian apapun di tubuh bagian atasnya.

Urusan akan panjang jika berhubungan dengan masalah pencernaan. Kini sudah lima belas menit Sehun duduk diatas kloset dan semua itu benar-benar belum tuntas. Dia mendesah, kemudian tertarik untuk menarik sebuah majalah diatas tumpukan koran yang berada dekat dengan gulungan tisu.

Jakunnya turun-naik ketika mengamati beberapa model Victoria's Secret yang menggunakan bikini bermotif lucu di pinggir pantai. Oh, dia tahu betul itu adalah bibir pantai St Barts, tapi bukan itu yang menarik. Melainkan kain bikini yang terbasahi air laut yang menempel ditubuh para model itu. Terlihat seksi dengan kulit yang mengkilat karena matahari dan rambut yang lepek karena terkena air. Sehun merasa sesuatu akan dirinya mulai memanas dan sakit perut brengsek itu hilang entah kemana.

Dia menelan ludahnya dan sesaat kemudian berpikir bahwa ejakulasi menggunakan tangan sendiri di pagi hari terdengar menggelikan sekaligus mengenaskan. Dia menutup majalah itu dan meletakannya diatas tumpukan koran tadi lalu membersihkan diri.

Sehun membuka pintu balkon apartemennya, dia membawa sekaleng alkohol dan duduk di sebuah kursi kayu. Sebenarnya tidak ada pemandangan yang cukup bagus untuk dilihat selain jendela-jendela apartemen lain, hanya saja udara segar pagi hari mungkin dapat menggantikan perutnya yang lapar.

Sebuah jendela yang tepat berhadapan dengan apartemennya terbuka, menampakan gadis berbibir tipis yang hanya mengenakan handuk ditubuh dan kepala. Sehun menyeringai dan melambaikan tangan.

"Hai?" Ucapnya dengan suara bervolume rendah yang terbawa hembusan angin; itu tidak mungkin terdengar sampai sana.

Perempuan itu menatap sinis, dengan malas ia menutup kembali jendela berserta tirainya. Sehun mendengus, namun beberapa saat kemudian tertawa kecil mengingat betapa agresifnya perempuan itu ketika Sehun secara blak-blakan mengajaknya untuk berhubungan seksual di hari pertama mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih.

Sayangnya, keesokan harinya hubungan mereka berakhir dan dengan brengseknya Sehun mengatakan " desahanmu seperti penyanyi seriosa!"

Lalu perempuan itu tak mau kalah untuk melemparkan kata-kata pedasnya seperti " aku juga menyesal berkencan denganmu babi pemabuk!"

Well, Sehun sebenarnya tidak pernah benar-benar serius untuk mengencani perempuan, termasuk yang bernama Byun Baekhyun, perempuan yang berada dijendela tadi. Dia suka hidupnya seperti ini, bebas, tidak memiliki ikatan, bahkan dia berharap seumur hidupnya tak pernah mendengar suara rengekan bayi yang berasal dari hasil percintaannya.

Pagi ini— atau mungkin setiap pagi seperti biasanya, Sehun memerlukan bantuan untuk masalah pada hormon testosteronnya. Dia berpikir agak lama.

Sehun menghela nafas, banyak daftar mantan kekasihnya yang bisa saja ia hubungi namun kebanyakan dari mereka mulai menghindar karena menganggap Sehun memiliki penyakit kelamin. Tentu saja, lelaki ini bercinta dengan siapapun, wanita manapun di New York. Siapa yang tak takut jika lelaki ini memiliki penyakit kelamin?

Sehun berdiri dan masih menggenggam kaleng minumannya, bersamaan dengan itu sebuah nama terlintas di kepalanya.

Dia tersenyum puas dan meraih ponselnya.

Sambil berbaring diatas kasur, Sehun mengetik sesuatu di ruang obrolan.

"Hai."

Tak perlu menunggu lama, perempuan berdarah Korea itu membalas pesannya. " Hai Sehun. ada apa?"

"Aku merindukanmu."

Selang beberapa detik ponselnya bergetar, dia mengamati dengan begitu antusias.

"Apa itu undangan kearah yang seksual, Oh Sehun?"

Sehun tersenyum. "Kalau kau berpikiran seperti itu, maka aku akan menjawab YA."

"Maaf, Sehun. Tapi aku benar-benar tidak ingin disetubuhi oleh pria pengangguran sepertimu lagi."

Sehun melotot. Ponselnya bergetar lagi.

"Cari saja wanita gila yang mau mengangkang untukmu secara cuma-cuma!"

"Fuck." Sehun bergumam dengan desisan.

Oh apa ini?

 _Irene was blocked you._

" _What the heck_! Apa-apaan wanita ini."

Dia adalah Irene, mantan kekasihnya sebelum berkencan ala-ala pria tak bermodal bersama Baekhyun. Atau satu-satunya mantan kekasih dari daftar yang tersisa untuk dijadikan sarapan pagi diatas ranjang— itu sebelum perempuan itu memblokirnya.

Dulunya Irene adalah asisten pribadi Oh Sehun, ketika pria itu masih menjabat sebagai CEO disalah satu perusahaan penerbangan bizjet. Lalu Sehun mengencani wanita itu bersamaan dengan hari yang dimana karirnya tak terselamatkan sekitar delapan bulan yang lalu. Dia ditendang keluar dari kekuasaannya oleh pemilik perusahaan itu, yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah teman semasa kuliahnya dulu.

Mereka bukan bersikap semaunya kepada Sehun, tapi pria itu benar-benar membuat siapapun di dunia ini muak dan ingin menggulung tubuhnya dengan telur busuk yang didadar. Pemabuk, pezina, pemberontak, tak patuh aturan, adalah julukan yang pantas disematkan untuk Oh Sehun. Tidak ada perusahaan yang mau jajaran direksinya dipimpin oleh orang seperti itu. Semua orang mungkin akan mengakui bahwa logika Sehun cemerlang seperti berlian, tapi etiket dan etikanya patut diacungi dua jempol yang mengarah kebawah.

Sehun harus rela mencopot jabatannya, meninggalkan mobil mewahnya, juga apartemen yang terarah menuju lansekap Central Park dan seluruh utara Manhattan. Sekarang, dia berakhir dengan apartemen tua yang hanya memiliki satu kamar, bahkan kamarnya tak sebesar ruang pakaian yang berisi koleksi Saint Lauren-nya dulu. Lalu akses untuk menuju lantai tiga, dia hanya mendapatkan tangga kayu yang berdebu— sayangnya lift disini tak berfungsi sejak lima tahun lalu.

Bukan berarti Sehun mencintai kehidupan tanpa pekerjaan, pria itu sudah membawa lembaran surat lamaran dan _Curiculum Vitae_ ke berbagai perusahaan, bahkan dia pernah jauh-jauh pergi ke San Francisco, ataupun mencoba mencari peruntungan di Silicon Valley. Nihil, tak ada satupun dari mereka mau mempekerjakannya. Citra sebagai CEO buruk adalah penyebabnya, Sehun sempat ramai diperbincangkan dan juga masuk pada laman surat kabar.

Siapa yang tidak mengenalnya? CEO dari perusahaan bizjet ternama dan memiliki _rating_ 5 untuk keamanan, terlebih lagi ketampanannya yang dikagum-kagumkan kaum hawa menjadi faktor melejitnya nama Sehun.

Sehun tidak pernah berpikir untuk menjadi pembawa tisu-tisu toilet, atau pelayan di sebuah restaurant, sekalipun restaurant pemilik menu dengan harga puluhan juta. Dia tidak mau. Akan sia-sia saja pendidikannya selama ini.

Sehun terkesan cuek, bahkan dia cukup bangga dengan sebutan pemabuk, peberontak dan lainnya. Menurutnya itu cukup menandakan bahwa ia terlahir sebagai lelaki yang seratus persen _sangat lelaki_.

 _Oke,_ waktu untuk memperkenalkan pria ini sudah habis.

Sehun membuka celananya, meraih handuk yang dia gantung di kastok yang berada di belakang pintu kamar. Lalu berjalan menuju kamar mandi dengan mulut berbau alkohol.

Ya, mungkin Tuhan akan menciptakan malaikat yang baik hati untuk turun ke apartemen Sehun, itupun jika pria ini patut untuk diberi belas kasihan.

….

Asap dari sepuntung tembakau kering berhembus tertabrak angin, menampar ke wajah-wajah para pejalan kaki yang berlalu-lalang disebelahnya. Hal yang sangat menyebalkan untuk sore secerah ini. Beberapa diantara mereka menutup saluran pernafasan dengan telapak tangannya sendiri.

Sehun menempelkan ujung bara benda itu pada sebuah tiang besi sebelum membuangnya ke tempat sampah. Dia bukan warga yang taat pada kebersihaan, semuanya terpaksa— apapun hal baik mengenai etika dan etiket, Sehun lakukan secara terpaksa. Pasalnya beberapa minggu lalu seorang opsir melihatnya membuang kaleng minuman sembarangan dan dia harus membayar ratusan dollar untuk denda. Sial, bahkan ia bisa membeli beberapa keranjang bir dengan uang itu.

Rasa lapar diperut bahkan ia campakkan sejak tadi pagi, Sehun terlalu lelah untuk mengunyah makanan setelah dihadiahi penolakan dari beberapa perusahaan yang ia kunjungi. Juga lelah karena tidak mendapat sarapan di ranjang selama dua bulan terakhir.

Sehun berniat menarik seratus dollar dari ATM sebelum pergi ke sebuah toko roti. Beruntung tidak ada antrian sehingga ia bisa mendapatkan uangnya dengan cepat. Sehun menghela nafas, melihat saldo dengan nominal sembilan ribu dollar yang tersisa. Mungkin cukup untuk memenuhi penghidupannya yang lumayan boros beberapa bulan kedepan.

Sehun memasukan uang dan kartunya kedalam dompet selagi menunggu rambu pejalan kaki berwarna hijau, dia akan membeli beberapa roti baguette di toko roti perancis yang berada di persimpangan lampu merah— tepat berada lurus dihadapannya.

Sehun mendorong pintu kaca dan melihat ruangan itu terisi ratusan roti baguette, ada beberapa pegawai yang membawa roti yang masih memiliki kepulan asap dari arah dapur. Juga si pemilik toko tersenyum ramah kearahnya. Sehun pelanggan setia toko ini, kira-kira sejak lima tahun yang lalu. Cukup lama bukan?

Perempuan itu tampak takjub dengan penampilan Sehun, padahal lelaki itu hanya mengenakan kemeja berwarna army yang tak terkancing penuh dibagian atas, celana jeans putih, topi putih yang pelit motif dan earbuds yang menutupi lubang telinga.

Sehun balas tersenyum dan melepaskan earbudsnya, " aku mau dua baguette dengan olesan minyak zaitun dan seledri."

"Itu saja?" tanya wanita itu dengan senyum yang tak habis-habis. Dia menyuruh salah satu pegawainya untuk membungkus pesanan Sehun.

Sehun mengangguk yakin kemudian meraih dompetnya, dia mengeluarkan selembar uang yang baru saja ia ambil tadi.

"Kau belum makan?" nada perempuan itu terdengar cemas sambil menatap wajah Sehun yang sedikit pucat.

Sehun mendongak, melihat sebentar ke jam tangannya. "Well, sebenarnya aku belum makan sejak matahari bangun dari arah timur." Jawabnya sambil meletakan selembar dollar diatas etalase.

"Ada roti panggang perancis dengan siraman sirup maple dan parutan keju, kau mau? Kau bisa memakannya disini dan aku akan menyiapkannya untukmu selagi masih hangat."

"Aku kesini untuk membeli baguette dan memakannya di apartemen." Kata Sehun sambil tersenyum, entah sejak kapan ia menjadi suka membuang-buang senyumannya.

" _Gratis_." Perempuan itu mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Sehun tertawa, " Aku menyerah jika kau _memaksa_."

Perempuan itu ikut tertawa hingga matanya menyipit. "Kau bisa menunggu di lantai atas, aku akan membawakannya khusus untukmu."

"Oke."

…

Perempuan itu tersenyum sambil berjalan kearah Sehun yang sudah menunggu di meja nomor lima. Dia membawa sepiring roti panggang dan segelas besar minuman buah pomegranate lalu meletakannya di atas meja.

"Ini sedikit berlebihan." Protesnya pada porsi roti dan minuman yang dua kali lipat lebih banyak dari porsi normal.

Perempuan itu duduk disebelahnya. "Hm. Kau membutuhkan karbohidrat untuk mengenyangkan perutmu dan minuman berprotein."

"Tapi ini berlebihan, Lu."

"Anggap saja hadiah untuk pelanggan setia sepertimu, Oh Sehun."

"Dan ini bukan pertama kalinya."

Perempuan bernama Luhan itu menghela nafasnya, " aku hanya— yah, kau harus makan dengan baik Sehun."

Sehun memotong roti panggang itu dengan pisau roti, "Aku tahu."

Sehun memasukan potongan besar itu kedalam mulutnya, mengunyah agak terburu-buru dan tidak menyadari bahwa Luhan memperhatikannya dengan kernyitan.

"Makan dengan benar, kau bisa tersedak jika caramu makan seperti orang-orang primitif."

"Hm." Gumamnya dengan mulut penuh roti. " Kita tidak sedang melakukan _table manner_."

Selain mengenal Luhan sebagai pemilik toko roti, dia menganggap bahwa Luhan merupakan salah satu temannya yang masih mau berbaik hati setelah kejatuhannya beberapa bulan lalu. Itupun kalau Luhan juga menganggap Sehun seorang teman.

Luhan melirik map coklat yang tergeletak disebelah gelas minuman Sehun.

"Melamar pekerjaan lagi?"

Sehun hanya mengangguk dan memasukan potongan roti lagi kedalam mulutnya.

"Cobalah bekerja dengan profesi apapun itu. Setidaknya mendapatkan gaji yang cukup untuk menghidupi dirimu sendiri."

Sehun meraih gelas berisi pomegranate dan meminumnya melalui sedotan sebelum menjawab " Tidak mau" Sambil menggelengkan kepala.

Terlihat lucu dan terdengar manja menurut Luhan. "Kenapa? Cobalah memulai sesuatu dari bawah Sehun."

"Aku lebih suka pekerjaan yang tidak perlu membutuhkan banyak tenaga. Akan sia-sia gelar sarjanaku jika bekerja di proyek bangunan atau menjadi petugas kebersihan." Dia berucap sambil mengunyah, tapi potongan rotinya kali ini lebih kecil.

"Menjadi kasir supermarket juga tidak buruk."

Sehun mendelik kearah Luhan yang menatap disebelahnya. "Kau gila! Mana ada perempuan cantik yang mau aku kencani nantinya!"

Luhan hanya bisa tersenyum, " kau tampan dan banyak wanita diluar sana menyukaimu. Hm?"

Sehun membuang nafas kasar kali ini. " Aku tahu."

Mereka terdiam cukup lama. Sehun sibuk pada roti panggangnya dan Luhan sibuk melamun; entah memikirkan apa. Sampai beberapa saat kemudian Sehun merasakan ada sesuatu menyentuh dadanya, dia menoleh kearah Luhan yang menatap kearah dadanya.

"Pakai kemejamu dengan benar dan rapih." Luhan mengancingkan satu persatu dua kancing kemeja teratas Sehun. "Mereka menyukai orang-orang berpenampilan sopan dan rapih. Aku yakin kau mengetahui hal itu."

Sehun diam, memperhatikan kearah mata berwarna cokelat madu Luhan.

"Jangan lupa menyetrikanya sebelum kau pakai. Dasar pemalas. Apa aku perlu datang ke apartemenmu lalu menyetrika pakaian-pakaianmu huh?" celoteh Luhan. Dia membiarkan satu kancing teratas.

Mendongak kearah Sehun, dia melihat lelaki itu hanya terdiam menatapnya— menatap matanya. Senyuman Luhan menyadarkan Sehun dari kegiatan anehnya.

"Terima kasih." Dia bergumam pelan, tangannya masih memegangi garpu dan pisau roti. "Aku hanya belum terbiasa. Aku belum pernah melakukan semuanya sendirian."

Senyuman Luhan melengkung kebawah. " Apa kau perlu bantuanku? Aku bisa membantumu menyetrika, memasak atau—"

"Tidak. Apa kau baru saja melamar menjadi seorang pembantu? Uangku bahkan tak cukup untuk membayar jasa itu."

"Bukan begitu. Maksudku, aku akan mengajarimu segala hal yang biasanya tak kau lakukan sendiri."

Sehun berhenti mengunyah, perutnya sudah terisi penuh dan dia menyisakan roti itu sedikit.

"Aku tidak mau merepotkanmu."

"Aku tidak merasa seperti itu."

"Lu—"

"Astaga! Apa yang terjadi dengan jari telunjukmu."

Luhan baru menyadari salah satu jari Sehun yang dibelit perban sebisanya.

"Terkena pisau saat memotong kentang semalam, awalnya aku ingin rebusan kentangku matang dengan cepat, jadi aku memotongnya empat bagian." Katanya, terdengar letih.

"Kau bisa membeli kentang yang telah dikupas dan dipotong di Walmart yang berada dijalan 101 Bluemont Eve."

"Aku bahkan tidak tahu ada hal seperti itu."

Sehun melepas topinya, rambutnya yang tebal dan hitam ia sisir menggunakan jari-jari sebelum akhirnya menutupnya kembali dengan topi putih itu.

"Aku harus cepat-cepat pulang, aku lupa mematikan lampu balkon."

Luhan tersenyum dan menepuk bahu Sehun sebelum pria itu bangkit untuk berdiri.

"Dasar pemboros."

Sehun tertawa. " Terima kasih untuk makanan dan minuman gratisnya." Dia mengedipkan sebelah mata pada Luhan dan menyunggingkan senyuman jahil.

…

Esok paginya, tidak ada yang dapat Sehun lakukan selain berharap bahwa tetesan deras air hujan berhenti dan berganti menjadi cuaca terik. Dia terlalu malas untuk keluar dari lubang persembunyian ketika musim hujan. Padahal hari ini dia akan pergi ke salah satu perusahaan yang disebut-sebut membutuhkan seorang Chief Marketing Officer.

"Aish! Sialan." sekarang dia malah mengumpat ketika menyaksikan siaran televisi yang mengatakan bahwa kota New York di perkiraan dilanda hujan deras dengan petir sampai siang ini.

Sehun meraih beberapa botol bir dan menyimpannya di kolong pencucian di dapur. Dia membuka lemari pendingin, tidak ada apapun selain dua buah telur dan beberapa kaleng kaiserdom. Sehun sudah sarapan dengan sepotong baguette yang dibelinya kemarin dan sebuah telur mata sapi, tapi perutnya berisik seperti alarm peringatan untuk makan.

Suara ketukan pintu beberapa kali terdengar, dia berharap itu bukan penagih untuk pembayaran apartemen bulan ini.

Berjalan malas, dia membuka pintu dan menemukan seseorang dengan beberapa kantong belanjaan juga pakaian yang basah kuyup, eyeliner luntur mengotori wajah itu. Alis Sehun terangkat satu, memandang tetesan air dari pakaian perempuan itu yang menabrak lantai kayu di ambang pintu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Sehun mundur tiga langkah untuk memberi jalan masuk. " Diluar hujan deras dan yang aku tahu selama ini perempuan takut pada petir." Suaranya meninggi. Sehun tidak marah, dia hanya –sedikit- khawatir.

"Apa kau sudah makan?" perempuan itu meletakan belanjaannya di meja dapur. Mengabaikan tatapan khawatir dari pria yang sedang menutup pintu.

"Luhaaaan." Sehun mengerang. " Apa-apaan ini?"

"Aku membeli beberapa bahan makanan. Ada apel merah dan jeruk, sayuran segar yang sudah dipotong, fillet ayam. Kau hanya perlu mencucinya sebelum memasak, mudah kan? " Luhan sibuk mengeluarkan barang belanjaan sementara tubuhnya terlihat menggigil. " Oh dan juga, aku membeli ini." Luhan memamerkan sebuah kotak makan. "Aku tahu kau suka hati sapi."

"Luhan."

"Ini sudah matang. Kau bisa menghangatkannya nanti."

"Lu—"

"Aku juga membeli satu bar susu kaleng rendah lemak."

"Luhan dengarkan aku."

"Mungkin margarin lebih cocok untukmu daripada mentega?" Luhan menatap sekilas kearah Sehun. " aku pikir begitu."

"Luhan dengarkan aku dulu."

"Bau apa ini?" Luhan mengerutkan hidungnya, dia yakin indera penciumannya baik-baik saja. "Ini bau telur." Kemudian dia berbalik dan memutar bola matanya jengah. " Aku sudah mengatakan padamu Sehun, setelah masak nyalakan _cooker hood_ untuk menghisap asap agar tidak ada bau tak sedap seperti ini. Juga, kenapa lemari-lemari kabinet tampak berdebu. Itu tidak baik ketika kau memasak tapi ada debu dimana-mana—"

Sehun menghela nafasnya, dia berdiri dan memandang betapa sibuknya Luhan sekarang bergerak kesana kemari di dapur dengan celotehan cepat. Sehun bersender pada rak barang yang terbuat dari kayu ebony, tangannya menyilang dibawah dada.

Bukan pertama kalinya perempuan itu datang ke apartemen Sehun, bisa dibilang ini adalah kali ketiga perempuan itu kesini. Awalnya Sehun hanya memintanya menunjukan cara memasak nasi. Tapi kali kedua kedatangannya, perempuan itu mengoceh tak jelas karena mendapati apartemen yang berantakan lalu menyuruh Sehun membersihkan lantai dapur yang lengket atau mengganti sprei kasurnya. Sehun pikir perempuan itu memiliki kepribadian ganda, terkadang lembut penuh kasih sayang, terkadang menyebalkan seperti ibu tiri.

Dia tidak cukup kuat untuk melihat tubuh gemetar yang kedinginan itu seperti menghindari tatapannya. Sehun berjalan mendekat, memegangi lengan Luhan.

"Kenapa?"

Luhan mengernyit. " Apanya yang kenapa?"

Sehun tidak menjawab. Luhan menghela nafas.

"Aku peduli padamu Sehun. Makanmu tidak teratur, wajahmu pucat, dan tubuhmu terlihat semakin kurus. Apa kau tidak sadar ini?" Luhan menyentuh bisepnya. "Ototmu tidak sekencang beberapa bulan lalu. Aku jadi tahu alasan mengapa kau tidak pernah lagi mengenakan polo shirt, melainkan kemeja atau apapun itu dengan lengan panjang."

"Jangan menghabiskan waktumu untuk peduli kepadaku." Akhirnya Sehun bersuara.

Luhan berkedip beberapa kali, wajah manisnya tanpa ekspresi. "Sehun, aku temanmu."

"Hanya teman, kan?"

"Seharusnya?"

Sehun menggendik, menarik Luhan untuk duduk dan dia pergi sebentar untuk mengambil beberapa helai tisu diatas televisi.

Mendudukan diri berhadapan dengan Luhan, tangannya menjangkau wajah Luhan dengan sehelai tisu, bermaksud untuk membersihkan noda hitam disekitar pipi dan matanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Luhan sempat memundurkan wajah dan membuat Sehun harus memegangi tengkuknya.

"Membersihkan cairan cumi-cumi ini." Jawab Sehun dengan senyuman kecil.

"Kenapa perempuan suka sekali memakai tinta konyol ini?" Desisnya pelan. Wajahnya berjarak dua puluh senti dari wajah Luhan.

"Ini eyeliner, bukan tinta konyol." Suara Luhan kesal. " Untuk mempercantik mata para perempuan."

Sehun berhati-hati mengusap di antara kelopak mata Luhan sehingga perempuan itu setengah terpejam.

"Terserah apapun namanya, mata kalian malah terlihat bermasalah."

"Ini seni Sehun, seni!"

" _Yeah_ , tapi seni itu akan menjadi malapetaka ketika terguyur hujan. Seperti kau sekarang ini."

Luhan mendengus dan memukul lengan Sehun yang lainnya. " Mereka bilang ini waterproof."

"Sial, kamu tertipu Lu."

Ibu jari Sehun mengusap pada bagian yang sulit dihapus dikelopak mata Luhan. Wajah mereka semakin dekat dan hembusan nafas Sehun terasa hangat diwajah Luhan dengan bau alkohol.

"Kau minum sepagi ini?"

Sehun menjauhkan wajahnya, menatap Luhan yang memandangnya penuh selidik. Kemudian bergumam pelan.

"Apa kau tidak mencintai tubuhmu? Aku bersumpah, susu lebih berkhasiat daripada birmu itu."

Tatapannya pada Luhan terputus, dia membuang tisu kesembarang tempat dan menatap kearah jendela yang berembun. " Aku bukan anak bayi."

Luhan meraih wajah Sehun dengan telapak tangan yang keriput karena dingin, mulai merambat dari wajah hingga ke punggung tangan pria itu.

"Mulai sekarang jaga kesehatanmu. Itu lebih berharga dari apapun di dunia ini. Berhenti menghabiskan sisa tabunganmu untuk membeli lusinan minuman itu dan— maaf jika aku lancang, berhenti menghabiskan waktumu untuk one night stand dengan perempuan hanya karena hasratmu sebagai lelaki. Waktumu lebih berharga dari itu."

Pikiran Sehun keluar jalurnya, Luhan dengan segala kasih sayang telah kembali tapi kepalanya mulai pusing kali ini. Menyadari bahwa baju tipis Luhan yang terbasahi air hujan menciptakan bentuk sempurna di bagian dada. Walaupun kadar alkohol dari minuman yang diminumnya sejam yang lalu hanya 5%, dia harus tetap berhati-hati.

Apalagi saat telapak tangan dingin itu menyentuh rahangnya, Sehun bergetar tanpa sadar.

"Kau bahkan tidak bercukur dengan benar."

"Aku tidak pernah bercukur sendiri sebelumnya."

Luhan mengangguk paham, dia menjauhkan tangannya dari rahang Sehun. " Aku akan membantumu membersihkan itu. Ada krim dan pencukurnya?"  
Sehun mengangguk, melihat apapun kearah lain. Kepalanya semakin tercekit jika melihat baju lepek Luhan. " Aku akan menyiapkan air hangat. Kau harus mandi dan melepas— maksudku mengganti pakaianmu dulu. Ada beberapa pasang baju milik adik perempuanku di lemari."

…

Sehun sedikit kesulitan menemukan pakaian milik adiknya yang pernah tertinggal, seingatnya dulu dia menyimpan di bagian terbawah lemari. Sedangkan Luhan mengekorinya dibelakang dengan tubuh yang hanya tertutup sehelai handuk putih; hal yang membuat Sehun grogi.

"Sebentar. Aku yakin aku menyimpannya disini."

Sehun bergeser dan masih dalam posisi berjongkok serta tangan kanan menumpu di lutut, dia membuka pintu lemari satunya.

Ternyata pakaian-pakaian itu berada disana, dibawah tumpukan baju yang lain. Mungkin butuh waktu beberapa saat untuk Sehun mengambilnya.

"Sebentar Lu." Mengingatkan lagi.

Sehun mengernyit ketika mendengar sesuatu yang ringan jatuh ke lantai, tepat dibelakangnya. Dia berbalik dan hampir tersedak air ludahnya sendiri.

"Untuk apa aku mengenakan pakaian jika kau juga bisa menghangatkanku."

Tatapan Sehun jatuh pada mata Luhan, bibirnya bergerak seperti mengatakan ' apa kau serius? '

"Sarapan pagi diranjang, Hun?" alisnya bermain, Sehun mendengarnya seperti sebuah lelucon terburuk yang pernah ada. "Ayolah, setubuhi aku."

Kedengaran seperti sebuah rengekan. Dari mana asalnya kata-kata itu?

Ini Luhan?

Sehun berdiri, menatap tubuh telanjang didepannya. Dia tidak pernah berpikir untuk menyetubuhi perempuan itu, tapi kenapa juga Sehun harus menolak selagi perempuan itu yang memintanya sendiri?

Sehun tiba-tiba menciumnya seperti orang kelaparan. Tubuhnya yang sempurna memeluk Luhan yang berada dihadapannya, dia dapat merasakan puting wanita itu mengeras dan menjadi titik yang ketat.

Perlahan ciuman itu berkumpul menjadi panas dan membangun inti gairah. Sehun dapat merasakan jantung Luhan bergemuruh di dadanya.

Ya Tuhan. Sehun menginginkan Luhan begitu banyak. Dia mengangkat Luhan ke kasurnya, mencengkram dengan ketat sehingga perempuan itu nampak sulit untuk bernapas.

Menidurkan Luhan yang mata madunya layu, lengan Sehun yang berada di pinggang Luhan kini meluncur lebih rendah. Wajahnya berada di antara kedua paha yang terbuka dengan lebar, dia seperti tahu cara menuju kesana, tahu apa yang dia sukai dan dia butuhkan.

Sehun memiliki pemahaman yang baik untuk mengoral seorang wanita. Luhan terlalu pusing untuk memikirkan betapa menyenangkannya merasakan lidah hangat Sehun berada diantara lipatannya yang basah. Seperti semua itu akan membuat Luhan ketagihan.

"Ya Tuhan… Sehun." tubuh Luhan bergetar, kelopak matanya terlalu berat untuk terbuka karena merasakan kenikmatan terlarang itu.

Lidahnya berulang kali melilit keluar masuk tubuh Luhan, menggodanya, membuatnya menggeliat tak tahu malu. Tangan besar Sehun menangkup pantatnya, meremasnya, mendesak agar lidahnya masuk lebih dalam.

Diam-diam Luhan mengamati Sehun yang sedang menikmatinya, dia menemukan _kesenangan_ Sehun terhadap _itu_ seperti sama pentingnya dengan bernapas setiap waktu.

"Sehun." Luhan menedesis. Payudaranya semakin mengetat dengan tubuh yang bergetar di tepian orgasme.

Bibir Sehun melingkari clit Luhan, menghisap seolah mengikuti irama. Semuanya mengencang dengan liar, kemudian meledak dengan orgasme yang panas.

Luhan mengamati Sehun yang memaksa celananya sendiri untuk terlepas, terlalu terburu-buru hingga menjadi sulit, akhirnya pria itu hanya membuka risletingnya, bagian tubuhnya yang besar dan keras itu keluar. Seperti itukah Sehun? Selalu tidak bisa menahan gairahnya?

 _Kenapa dia tidak menanggalkan seluruh pakaiannya dan bertelanjang sepertiku? Itu konyol jika dia benar-benar tak tahan._

Tidak tahu kenapa ketika Sehun melihat wajah bergairah Luhan, perempuan itu seperti mengatakan kalimat itu dengan tatapannya.

Tubuh indahnya terlentang dibawah Sehun. Luhan merintih saat pria diatas mendorong miliknya masuk kedalam diri Luhan, dia berusaha mengakomodasi rasa penuh dari milik Sehun yang keras dan tebal.

Menghentakkan pinggul Luhan untuk bertemu dengan dorongannya, Sehun keluar masuk melakukan seks dengan lembut. Tatapannya gelap namun santai, napasnya meninggalkannya dengan erangan berat setiap kali ia mendorong masuk lebih jauh kedalam diri Luhan.

Apa yang kau pikirkan Oh Sehun?

Suara erangan yang gemetar keluar dari mulut Luhan, seluruh dorongan yang masuk kedalam dirinya mengaduk-ngaduk kebutuhannya dan Sehun. Hal yang membedakan adalah Sehun tidak pernah puas. Tidak pernah puas.

Beberapa hentakan membuat kepala Sehun tersentak kebelakang. Luhan meremas bahu pria itu, melihat ada euphoria seksual dimata hitamnya yang berkabut.

"Luhaaan."

Luhan mengetatkan miliknya dan Sehun mengutuk hal itu. Dia memiliki gemuruh yang besar dari dalam dirinya yang siap untuk meledak diikuti oleh desahan yang tersiksa karena gairah yang luar biasa.

Kemaluannya menyentak kedalam diri Luhan, dua atau tiga kali. Kemudian ia datang dengan lama dan keras, menyembur hangat dikedalaman tubuh Luhan.

Sehun berkeringat, sarapannya lebih baik dibandingkan roti baguette dan telur…

…

"Sehun?"

Entah apa yang Sehun pikirkan sejak tadi dengan mulut terbuka.

"Sehun?"

Luhan berjalan mendekat, mencengkram handuk yang menutupi tubuhnya kuat-kuat. Dia mencoba mengguncang bahu pria itu.

"Oh Sehun?"

Sehun terlonjak kaget sampai menepis tangan Luhan yang mengguncangnya.

Astaga. Apa dia baru saja mengkhayal yang tidak-tidak?

"Sekitar lima menit. Ya, lima menit. Aku menemukanmu melamun dengan mulut terbuka. Aku bahkan hampir mati kedinginan dengan handuk ini. Kemungkinan lainnya kau melamun selama setengah jam, dimulai saat aku memasuki kamar mandimu."

Akan menjijikan jika Sehun mengatakan " Aku melamun tentang menyetubuhimu, Lu!" Sehun menggeleng, satu-satunya orang yang selalu peduli padanya akan meninggalkannya jika dia sampai mengatakan kalimat itu.

Sehun bangkit dari kursi singlenya, tanpa melihat kearah Luhan ia berkata, "Aku akan mencari pakaian untukmu. Tunggu disini."

…

Sesuai permintaan Luhan, Sehun mengoleskan krim sepanjang garis rahangnya selagi perempuan itu sedang memakai baju dikamarnya. Butuh waktu sekitar dua menit untuk Luhan melakukannya.

Dia keluar mengenakan dress out of shoulder polos berwarna putih dan mendekat kearah Sehun yang duduk disekitaran westafle.

Sehun memberikan sebuah pencukur dan bertanya, " apa kau yakin?"

"Aku sering melakukan ini dengan kekasihku, jadi tidak perlu khawatir aku akan melukai kulitmu." Luhan menjawab.

Perlahan-lahan pisau tipis pencukur itu menyentuh permukaan kulit rahang Sehun, bergerak secara vertikal dari atas ke bawah secara beraturan.

"Kata orang-orang bercukur dari bawah keatas membuatnya lebih bersih."

Napas Luhan mendesis keluar dari giginya. " Lebih nyaman seperti ini. Aku tidak mau melukaimu."

Dengan mengangkat wajah, Luhan mencari bola mata Sehun. Entah apa yang lelaki itu lihat di arah lain, seperti ada pikiran yang mengganggu. Sehun benar-benar tampan, Luhan sering bermasalah menerima kenyataan itu. Kemudian dagunya berubah, membentuk senyuman masam yang tak terlihat Sehun. " _Menyakitkan untuk tahu bahwa kau tidak akan pernah melihat kearahku seperti caraku melihatmu_."

Luhan hanya bisa berkata dalam hati.

Merasa pergerakan Luhan berhenti, Sehun mendongak menatap Luhan yang hanya berdiri terdiam.

"Apa ada masalah?"

Luhan menggunakan ibu jarinya untuk menyentuh permukaan rahang Sehun yang bersih. _Aku terlalu peduli dan kau tidak cukup peduli, itu masalahnya_ "Tidak ada."

Mereka terdiam cukup lama, salah satu diantara mereka tak ada yang memulai pembicaraan. Sehun membiarkan Luhan melakukan tugasnya, begitu pula dengan Luhan yang bekerja dengan pencukurnya. Setelah selesai, Luhan memutuskan untuk mencuci tangan diwestafle dan Sehun masih dalam keadaan duduk dan mengelus rahangnya sendiri.

"Apa kau tidak mau pulang? Hujan sudah reda."

Apa Sehun baru saja mengusirnya?

"Maksudku, toko lebih membutuhkanmu."

Luhan berbalik, menatap Sehun. " kau jauh lebih membutuhkanku."

"Aku sudah biasa hidup sendiri, Luhan." Desahnya.

Hanya memikirkan percakapan itu saja sanggup membuat Luhan sedih. Dia berjalan meninggalkan Sehun menuju dapur. Mencari-cari tempat untuk buah-buahan yang tergeletak di meja, Luhan memicing kesebuah tempat. Sehun terdengar mendekat.

Dia kemudian berjongkok, menarik keranjang plastik, ada belasan botol bir yang kosong dibawah pencucian piring. Agak gelap namun keranjang kuning itu terlihat seperti menyala dibawah sana, Luhan menarik dua yang lainnya.

Kesimpulan yang didapat, dua keranjang berisi botol bir yang kosong dan satu keranjang yang masih berisi botol tersegel.

"Kau minum sebanyak ini? Apa-apaan denganmu Oh Sehun!" suaranya terdengar kesal dan kasar, bahkan Luhan sekarang tak mengenali suaranya sendiri.

Sehun meraih bungkusan rokoknya, menyalakan pemantik dan berjalan menuju jendela. Dia membuka jendela berembun itu sehingga udara yang dingin berhembus di kulit wajahnya yang sekarang lebih bersih.

"Aku berpikir untuk berhenti."

"Lalu kenapa tidak?"

"Itu sulit. _Mereka_ enak."

Memasukan apel dan jeruk itu satu persatu kesebuah tempat, Luhan hanya dapat tersenyum miris. " _Yeah_ , sepertinya orang lain benar. Kau babi pemabuk."

Sehun terdiam. Luhan ingin menendang dirinya sendiri karena mengeluarkan kata-kata penyinggung. Dia menggeser keranjang botol-botol itu masuk menggunakan kaki.

Luhan meninggalkan dapur dan mendekat kearah Sehun, ikut mengamati apa yang terjadi diluar sana dari balik jendela kaca. Luhan mengulurkan tangan dan meremas tangan Sehun. "Maaf, Sehun."

"Untuk apa?" dia mengabaikan permohonan maaf Luhan. "Kau tahu aku tak akan bisa melewati kondisi yang buruk tanpamu."

Luhan tersenyum disampingnya.

Sehun menghela nafas. "Aku lupa sesuatu. Apa kekasihmu cemburu?"

"Aku tidak menghubunginya atau bersentuhan fisik dengannya dua minggu terakhir ini."

"Kenapa?" alisnya terangkat. " karena aku?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

Sehun bukan pria bodoh, dia berpengalaman mengenai perasaan wanita. Salah satunya sikap Luhan selama ini. Tidak ada wanita yang mau menghabiskan waktu untuk pria lain sedangkan dia memiliki kekasih, lagipula status mereka sebagai temanpun masih patut untuk dipertanyakan.

Berbalik menatap Luhan, dia menyentuh wajah gadis itu dengan telapak tangannya. Hanya dua detik.

Luhan masih menatap keluar jendela, menghindari tatapan Sehun padanya.

"Kau tahu apa maksudku jadi aku tidak perlu menjelaskan."

Sebuah kelembutan dan pahit menusuk Luhan, hangat tangan Sehun masih tertinggal diatas kulit wajahnya. Luhan mencoba menjauh tapi pria itu menangkap pergelangan tangannya.

"Tolong hentikan semuanya, aku masih punya kehormatan untuk tidak merusak hubungan orang lain."

"Percaya diri sekali." Luhan mulai memberi kilahan. " sebenarnya apa maksudmu?"

"Aku menyukaimu."

Luhan menggigit bibir bahwanya hingga memutih, matanya sibuk bergerak mencari sekiranya ada objek luar yang dapat ia lihat selain tembok dan jendela.

"Aku tahu kau juga menyukaiku. Tapi jangan pernah berharap untuk bersamaku. Tidak ada hal indah apapun yang akan terjadi jika kau bersamaku. Kau tahu? Kau dan kekasihmu sangat cocok." Sehun tersenyum yakin.

"Apa kesalahanku? Kenapa aku tidak cukup baik untukmu?"

Sehun menggeleng, merasa bersalah tapi dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain berbicara. "Bukan, bukan. Kau bahkan terlalu baik untuk lelaki sepertiku." Dia tidak pernah menyangka untuk mengatakan alasan klasik yang menjijikan itu. Sehun menyatukan ujung rokoknya dengan kaca jendela hingga padam, lalu meraih bahu Luhan dengan kedua tangan, jari-jarinya bergerak untuk menenangkan. "Aku tidak mau orang lain menganggapku memanfaatkanmu, mengira bahwa kau hanya objek seksualku, atau mereka menanyakan pertanyaan menjijikan tentangku padamu hingga kau muak tentang itu."

"Siapa yang peduli?"

"Aku. Aku yang peduli." Sehun memejamkan matanya dalam sebelum menjauhkan tangannya dari Luhan. " Perpanjangan visaku akan berakhir bulan april, ditanggal ulangtahunku. Jika aku belum mendapatkan pekerjaan diakhir bulan maret, maka aku tidak akan memperpanjangnya dan pulang ke Korea." Mulutnya terlipat kedalam dan mengambil nafas dalam sebelum melanjutkan. "Aku akan pergi dari kota ini dan membawa segala kenangan setiap detiknya. Termasuk kenangan tentang roti baguette kesukaanku…dan juga dirimu."

Mata Luhan memanas tapi terlalu kecewa untuk sekedar menangis.

"Aku menginginkanmu." Luhan melangkah mundur untuk meyakinkan diri. "Hanya itu."

"Luhan, semua orang digariskan untuk mengenal satu sama lain tapi bukan berarti mereka harus bersama."

Kalimat Sehun melilit perasannya. Dia menghempaskan diri ke sofa dan meringkuk menutupi wajahnya diatas lutut dengan kedua tangan terlipat.

Gerakan disisi kiri terasa ketika Sehun duduk disampingnya, menyapukan telapak tangan dipunggungnya. "Jangan seperti ini, aku terlihat seperti pendosa."

Keterkejutan menghampiri Sehun ketika Luhan tiba-tiba melompat dan berdiri dengan wajah datarnya, guratan kekecewaan itu sama sekali dapat terbaca dengan baik oleh Sehun.

"Tidak apa-apa!" suara Luhan seperti bisikan ditelinganya, tapi terdengar tegas. "Aku bahkan pandai untuk menenangkan masalah orang lain, seharusnya aku melakukan itu untuk diriku juga."

Sehun tersenyum.

Luhan menarik tas setengah basahnya. Enggan membalas senyuman Sehun yang membuat dia ingin menangis. "Aku pergi. Kau benar, toko membutuhkanku."

"Kau terburu-buru?"

Apalagi ini? Luhan berhenti dihadapan pintu dan berbalik kearah Sehun yang berdiri dengan raut wajah seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa beberapa detik yang lalu.

Dua detik kemudian dia berlari cepat hanya untuk memeluk Sehun, menjatuhkan tasnya begitu saja. Dia memasukan wajahnya pada dada pria itu.

Luhan berjinjit menekan jari-jari kakinya dibalik sepatu flat untuk menyatukan mulutnya ke mulut Sehun. Matanya terpejam dan menyadari bahwa Sehun hanya diam. Luhan melepaskan kecupan singkat itu dan tersenyum kearah Sehun.

Sedangkan Sehun menatap Luhan dengan wajah ragu, dia berbicara dengan suara kecil. "Tidak lagi, Luhan. Tidak akan pernah lagi."

Luhan mengangkat bahu, " pertama dan terakhir, Sehun. Tidak akan pernah terjadi lagi. _I swear_." Katanya sambil tersenyum lalu berbalik untuk pergi dan meraih tasnya yang tergeletak mengenaskan dilantai kayu.

Luhan hampir keluar dari pintu yang ia buka dengan celah sebesar ukuran tubuhnya kalau saja Sehun menutup mulut.

"Luhan, terima kasih—""

"Untuk?"

"makanannya, waktumu."— _perhatianmu_.

Senyuman kecil adalah jawaban sebelum pintu apartemennya benar-benar tertutup.

…

Kenapa Sehun merasa ada sesuatu yang kosong dihatinya hari ini? Bertepatan ketika Luhan menutup pintu itu. Kenapa dia merasakan sedih karena seorang wanita? Apa dia mabuk?

Tenggorokan yang mulai mengering mengundang hasrat Sehun untuk membuka lemari pendingin, ada satu bar susu rendah lemak yang membuatnya terseyum. Tapi dia lebih memilih sekaleng kaiserdom untuk menemaninya dibalkon.

Sehun berdiri sendirian dibalkon itu; siang hari yang terasa seperti sore. Aspal hitam yang semakin pekat karena terbasahi tetesan air hujan, bangunan dan mobil-mobil yang basah, langit yang sedikit gelap dengan tiga warna yang muncul sesaat. Dia melirik kejalanan, memandang seorang perempuan dengan pakaian adiknya menyebrangi jalanan dengan langkah kaki yang terburu-buru. Tanpa sadar dia tersenyum lagi.

Tanpa sengaja ketika Sehun menatap lurus kesebuah jendela yang berada lurus didepannya, dia menemukan sesuatu yang aneh.

" _Fuck_." Minuman yang akan ditelannya keluar menjadi semprotan yang indah ketika menyadari apa yang terjadi didalam apartemen itu.

Seorang perempuan yang tak lain adalah mantan kekasihnya sedang melakukan hubungan seksual yang… demi Tuhan! Menjijikan menurut Sehun. Tubuh telanjang wanitanya menempel di kaca jendela hingga membuat payudara itu datar dan meninggalkan jejak udara dari tubuh itu.

Sehun juga tahu Baekhyun melihatnya, dia merasa tubuhnya malah merinding bukannya terangsang. Sehun memutuskan untuk kembali kedalam namun langkah awalnya terhenti.

Apa Luhan tadi melihat apa yang baru saja dilihatnya?

Dengan cepat Sehun memperhatikan jendela yang tadi dibukanya. Dia mendesah lega karena kaca jendela itu tertutupi embun yang tebal dan celah yang terbuka hanya memperlihatkan jendela dilantai satu.

…

Luhan berjalan sangat cepat, bahkan dia tidak memperhatikan jalanan ketika menyebranginya. Kenapa dia merasa terlalu kecewa padahal dia sudah memiliki hipotesis yang kuat bahwa semuanya akan berakhir seperti ini?

Tapi Luhan cukup senang ketika mengetahui lelaki itu juga tertarik padanya. Juga, rasa kekecewaan mengambil alih sebagian dari dirinya saat ini.

Dia menatap pelangi yang membentang di selatan, kemudian kembali memperhatikan jalan didepannya. Tidak terlalu tertarik untuk mengamati keindahaan itu dalam keadaan yang sangat memuakan.

Tidak ada yang sia-sia, ketika Luhan bahkan menyia-nyiakan hubungannya dengan kekasihnya. Itu hanya sebuah peringatan kecil bahwa Luhan tidak mencintai kekasihnya itu dengan benar-benar. Dia tahu, jika dia benar-benar mencintai pria itu, dia harusnya tidak akan memiliki ketertarikan yang dalam pada pria lain.

Udara siang yang terasa dingin, Luhan semakin mempercepat langkahnya untuk mencapai dapur toko roti dan segelas teh tanpa gula yang hangat.

 _Of all the people_

 _My heart could have chosen,_

 _It decided on a boy; who didn't have enough room in his own heart to love someone like me_

.

.

.

Sehun tidak pernah tahu ia akan sepeduli ini pada perasaan orang lain, perasaan Luhan. Pagi-pagi sekitar jam tujuh dia berjalan dengan terburu menuju toko roti yang mungkin telah dibuka sekitar setengah jam lalu.

Setiap kata Luhan begitu membekas, terutama mengenai penampilannya. Dia menyetrika kemeja warna oranye pucatnya dengan kesusahan dan juga celana bahan panjang berwarna _cream_ pagi ini. Menanggalkan topi-topi koleksinya untuk tetap berdiam di kamar.

Sehun memiliki langkah tak yakin dikakinya ketika memasuki toko itu. Seorang pegawai tersenyum dan menyapanya.

"Aku mencari Luhan."

"Maaf, tapi dia belum datang pagi ini." Jawab pemuda itu dengan suara lembut dan sopan. "Apa anda membutuhkan sesuatu?"

"Tidak ada." Jawab Sehun dengan suara lemas.

Saat pintu kaca itu tertutup dan tak ada lagi Sehun di dalam toko, Luhan muncul mengendap dari dapur dengan perasaan bersalah. Dia bersembunyi dibalik rak-rak roti dan memperhatikan Sehun dengan tangan yang membawa map coklat menyebrangi jalanan di garis zebra cross.

Sebuah senyuman terbentuk, memperhatikan penampilan Sehun yang setidaknya membaik dengan perpaduan rambut hitam yang disisir rapi. Membahayakan mata wanita yang meliriknya dijalanan.

Luhan berdiri tegak dan berbalik untuk kembali menuju dapur tanpa pernah berpikir untuk apa Sehun mendatangi tokonya setelah kemarin sore yang melelahkan pikiran dan perasannya.

.

.

.

 ** _Tuhan menakdirkan kita untuk saling bertemu, mengenal selama bertahun-tahun._**

 ** _Tapi dia tidak menakdirkan pertemuan itu untuk membuat kita bersama._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

"Percayalah Sehun, akan ada hari dimana aku akan menemuimu lagi, setiap bulan, setiap minggu, setiap hari… atau mungkin tidak sama sekali."

.

.

.

END

Tobat Hun tobat! Eh salah, tobat thor tobat! WKWKWKWKWK

Maaf ya Candice lagi sibuk sekolah, belum sempat update Head Over Heels yang membutuhkan konsentrasi khusus saat penulisannya. Oke, itu lebay.

Jadi aku bawakan FF happy?sad?ga danta?bikin puyeng? Hm silahkan kalian nilai sendiri. Awalanya mau buat pwp super mesum tapi kurang tega bikin Luhan jadi objek *anu*nya Sehun doang. LOL

Eh, tapi yang terjadi lebih parah dari itu. Maaf ya.

Aku juga bukan author berpengalaman, belum pernah mengarang cerita sebelum memiliki akun ini. Dengan usia yang belum punya ktp aku mohon maaf jika tulisanku tidak sesuai apa yang kalian harapkan. Setidaknya menurut aku FF yg ini kata-katanya tidak terlalu berat dibandingkan FF-ku yg lainnya.

Ketjup basyah, Candice. xoxoxoxoxo

Review **?**


End file.
